A customer may subscribe to a multicast service, e.g., television or video broadcast service, distributed over an Internet Protocol (IP) based network. The multicast service may be provided using a protocol optimized for a one-to-many distribution mode, e.g., Protocol Independent Multicast-Source Specific Mode (PIM-SSM). One-to-many distribution mode refers to a distribution mode in which one source distributes data to many receivers simultaneously. PIM-SSM is suitable for distributing Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) or video signals to users quickly and efficiently.
When a PIM-SSM failure or degradation occurs, it may be detected by the network service provider or reported by a customer to the network service provider. For example, if a customer detects a failure on his/her multicast service, the customer may report the failure to the network service provider. The network service provider may then dispatch maintenance personnel to perform trouble isolation and repair. However, in a large network, the cost of dispatching personnel for each detected and/or reported problem is cost prohibitive. In addition, the customer may be receiving a degraded service or no service at all while alarms are being generated. The degraded service and the delay in performing maintenance affect customer satisfaction.